The Three Boys Who Saved the Fire
"The Three Boys Who Saved the Fire" (Chinese: 三个救火的少年, translation "Three Firefighting Boys") is the sixth episode of Joys of Seasons. Weslie, Paddi, and Sparky become Goat Village's firemen. Characters present Key characters *Weslie *Paddi *Sparky Major characters *Tibbie *Jonie *Slowy *Wolffy *Wolnie Summary Title card In an 8-bit art style, Weslie, Paddi, and Sparky collect coins and put out fires in a forest. The scene fades into a blue background depicting the 8-bit Weslie, Paddi, and Sparky, along with the title of the episode which is also rendered as 8-bit sprites. Episode The episode begins with Mr. Slowy giving the goats a lesson on how to use a fire extinguisher. Weslie, Paddi, and Sparky all find the demonstration to be awesome and say they want to be firemen, followed by them all borrowing some fire extinguishers from Mr. Slowy. Mr. Slowy then tells them they are all the three firemen of Goat Village, but is surprised to find the three of them running off right when he is about to give another lesson related to firefighting. Weslie tells him that they have no time to waste and are men of action. Meanwhile, Tibbie is at her house with Jonie, wondering why the other goats haven't arrived yet. When they arrive, Jonie goes to open the door for them while Tibbie brings out a cake she prepared for them. Jonie asks why Weslie, Paddi, and Sparky replies by saying that since they're firemen, they have to be alert at all costs. Weslie wonders where Tibbie went, and Jonie turns out the lights. The boys mistake the lit candles on Tibbie's cake for a fire and accidentally cover her in fire extinguisher foam. Weslie and the other boys try to run away, but are stopped by an angry Tibbie, who throws her cake at them. The three boys all stand next to each other, staring into the night, as Weslie comments about how the incident with Tibbie was a disaster. Paddi and Sparky start to argue over who shouted "fire" during the incident, but when Weslie interrupts them pointing at what looks like a fire in the distance, they forget the argument and go to fight the fire. When they actually make it to the scene of the assumed fire, however, they discover it was just a flashlight that someone left on. The next day, the boys go to find more fires in the nearby forest to extinguish, all of which are harmless (a rabbit's sparkler, a fire Brother Tai is using to cook some food, some flames produced by a hippo and a bull who are angry at each other). Wolffy, who is cooking a sweet potato for Wolnie, notices the goats as they run by, looking for more fires to put out, and his tail catches on fire from the fire he was using to cook the sweet potato. The goats extinguish the fire for him, and immediately run away afterwards after realizing it's Wolffy. Wolffy, noticing the goats like being firemen, comes up with an idea to capture them. Wolffy comes back to Wolf Castle, telling his wife that she doesn't have to worry about her sweet potato since Wolffy has come up with a plan to catch the goats. Wolffy sets Wolf Castle on fire to attract the goats' attention, and Wolnie beats up Wolffy, wondering how setting their castle on fire will help them. The goats notice the fire from far away. Weslie notices the fire is coming from Wolf Castle and is worried it might be a trap, but he and the others agree to go fight the fire anyway. When the goats arrive at Wolf Castle, Wolffy pretends to be in a panic over the fire. Weslie uses a ladder to rescue Wolffy and Wolnie. While they are fighting the fire, Paddi and Sparky's fire extinguishers become empty, and they bring Weslie with them as they go back to Goat Village to refill them, leaving the wolves in the burning Wolf Castle. The episode ends with Wolnie beating up Wolffy over the fact that his trap failed, and Wolffy crying that Weslie has to come back. Trivia TBA Category:Joys of Seasons